


James Bonde

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Kara Zor-El: Super-cool Kryptonian cousin.





	James Bonde

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Original notes: As always, thanks to my kind beta bop_radar. She giggled at this vid because, once again, I am fleeing from Meaning. In this case, I am doing it by vidding to a song by a Brazilian group when I have not the foggiest understanding of Portuguese. To all Portuguese speakers who might watch this: my apologies for undoubtedly completely misconstruing the message of the song. I simply couldn't resist the beats, the attitude, the fun, and the brevity of "James Bonde." (It's only 2 minutes long. Yay!!!) It has a cute but tough sound that cries out "Kara" to me.

**Vid title:** James Bonde  
 **Artist:** Bonde do Role  
 **Summary:** Kara Zor-El: Super-cool Kryptonian cousin.

Two flavors!  
[James Bonde, 50MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/f1yhxx4kkx.wmv).   
[James Bonde, 36MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dmgt00kv3i.avi). **Click to download.**

You can view "James Bonde" on YouTube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBIfuBzqDlM).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/158228.html).


End file.
